Karaoke Time
by Lakota1172
Summary: The team have a night all together and decide on doing something the next night, but somethings up with Nav.
1. Chapter 1

The team had decided to all go to the pub after the long day they had been through. Nav sat down on a stool next Kate and Bomber. "Another boring night for the girls" sighed Bomber swirling her drink around in her glass.

Nav smiled slightly, "Everything's been boring and hard lately" she said almost to herself.

Kate and Bomber glanced at each other they both knew what Nav was probably thinking of, E.T. "You girls alright?" came a voice from behind them.

"Need some guys to talk to?" it was Charge, C.O, Spider, Buffer, Swain and 2 dads.

"I think not" said Nav a smile coming back to her face.

Charge smiled, "Wanna be in on the action?" he asked.

Nav shook her head, "A lame bet most likely" she said before taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh Nav now that hurts" said 2 dads as he smiled.

"Then what is it?" asked Kate.

"You girls like Karaoke?" asked Buffer a grin spreading across his face.

Bomber almost spat her drink in laughter when she heard Buffer.

"I can't see you guys doing that" said Nav smiling.

"Well if you girls are to chicken, we'll understand " said Swain, Charge, Spider and Buffer grinned.

Kate, Bomber and Nav exchanged glances, "You guys are on" said Kate.

"Good" said C.O, "Heres the deal, I pair you guys up and you have to sing a song, this time tomorrow night at the pub, I already have the stage booked, I won't be singing because I'll be judging whichever team wins gets to skip wash up duty for the next 5 months"

"Ok that sounds fair" they all said, "Now who's with who?" asked Spider.

"Spider you and Charge are a pair, Swain and Buff you two are together…. all you girls can go together and that leaves, 2 dads and R.O"

R.O who had just come out of the bathroom heard his name, "Who am I with Sir?" he asked.

2 dads smiled, "Your with me" he said smirking.

"Dang" muttered R.O under his breath, everyone laughed.

"Well see you all tomorrow night" said Nav turning around.

"Come on Nav the night is still young" yelled 2 dads raising his hands up to the roof of the pub.

Nav shook her head "I need to do some stuff" she said, everyone was looking at each other in worry.

"You sure your alright Nikki" said Buffer.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah I'm fine" she said.

Kate and Bomber walked after her, "We should go practice or song" said Kate.

**Chapter 2 is about the songs they'll sing :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**R.O and 2 Dads **

As soon as the girls where gone 2 Dads dragged R.O off to the mens bathroom. "What the hell 2 Dads" Yelled R.O, 2 Dads smirked.

"I have a song I want us to sing" he said smiling like a little two year old.

"Well don't keep me waiting then" sighed R.O.

"I want us to sing "Somebody that I used to know" by Gotye" said 2 Dads grinning.

R.O looked confused for a moment, "Isn't there a women singing in that song" said R.O his eyes suddenly going wide, "Not going to happen!" yelled R.O heading to the door of the mens room.

"Not even for 700 dollars" cooed 2 Dads pulling 700 dollars out of his pocket. R.O stopped walking.

"Cash right now?" he asked.

"Right here right now" said 2 Dads, handing the money towards R.O.

R.O snatched the money and counted the money "Fine but thats an extra 800 if you want me to wear a dress" he snapped.

2 Dads smirked, "You'll have the money tomorrow morning" he said.

**Buffer and Swain**

Buffer and Swain sat down on a stool each and started talking. "What the hell are we meant to sing" said Buffer taking a sip of his beer.

Swain shrugged, "Beats me" he sighed, "But I did once hear a song called "Glad You Came" by the wanted.

"Swaino is that a girly song" said Buffer raising an eyebrow at Swain.

Swain smirked, "I bet the girls will like it" he said smugly.

Buffer grinned, "Fine then I'm in" he said. the two of them then clinked their glasses of beer together before talking about something that didn't have to do with the Karaoke.

**Spider and Charge**

Spider and Charge where left alone when the others went off to talk about the songs they where singing and C.O had started spewing when Charge told him one of his many cild care stories, such as the time he changed his son's nappy after his son had been on a ship for 4 hours.

"What do you wanna sing?" asked Spider swirling his drink around in the cup he had.

"Now spider the truth is I would rather eat shit then get up and sing" sighed Charge

Spider smiled "Well thats not the answer I was looking for" he said.

Charge frowned, "Well fine then we are singing "Built this city" he declared and when Spider tried to objected Charge just pored his drink on Spiders head.

**Nav, Kate and Bomber**

"The time had come to decide" sighed Bomber sitting down on Navs couch. Kate and Nav joined her.

"I don't want to sing something girly thats for sure" sighed Nav.

Kate smiled, "Then have you heard of Pink?" she asked.

Nav smiled, "Hell yeah who hasn't" she said

Kate and Bomber smirked at each other, "Well we have a song for us to sing" they said at the same time.

Nav looked at the two of them, "And?" she asked.

"And the song is "Blow Me One Last Kiss" oh and Nav your the lead singer" said Bomber.

Nav grinned, "Really?" she asked.

They nodded, "And now it's time to go, SHOPPING!" yelled Bomber standing up.

**Tomorrow they sing their songs! But Nav has a surprise in for them all :) **


End file.
